


Sweet Temptation

by CommanderNova



Series: Sweet Temptation [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Spanking, Under-negotiated Kink, inappropriate use of rulers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderNova/pseuds/CommanderNova
Summary: Tony Stark didn't consider himself to be a good man, his list of vices was a mile long, and the boy sitting at the front of the class, pretty, pink lips sucking on the back of a pen, only confirmed that for him.





	Sweet Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse

Tony Stark didn't consider himself to be a good man, his list of vices was a mile long, and the boy sitting at the front of the class, pretty, pink lips sucking on the back of a pen, only confirmed that for him. It was like the devil had placed him in his life just to be a temptation, whispering to him and encouraging him to sin once more and sink his teeth into the forbidden fruit. And a sinner Tony was.

There was something about him, something so pure and innocent and sweet, that made Tony want to tear off those ill-fitting clothes and absolutely ruin him. Spread those pale thighs and make him scream and beg for more. There had been more than one night where Tony found himself jerking off to the thought of fucking into Peter's tight heat, wondering if he was a virgin.

Teaching Peter's class was an exercise in self control and patience. It was like the boy knew what he was doing, always giving Tony those wide eyed looks, his cheeks flushed whenever Tony called on him to answer a question. There was no way he didn't realize exactly how he was affecting Tony, those soft smiles were in no way as innocent as they looked. Peter was a damn tease, plain and simple, and there was only one thing holding Tony back from taking what he wanted: Peter was 17, technically legal, yet still not an adult. His self control was wearing thin, though, and the urge to bend Peter over his desk and make him pay for all the times he left him with awkward erections, grew every day.

So, Tony pushed through, tried not to let temptation get the best of him, but never in his life had he wanted anyone as much as the skinny, wide eyed teenager that stared at him like he personally hung the sun in the sky every morning. Needless to say he was making things very difficult for Tony.

He had never been particularly good at ignoring his wants and desires, and right now the thing he wanted the most was to see those pretty brown eyes filled with tears, his lip quivering from barely held back sobs.

Tony didn't know exactly when he stopped caring about Peter being 17, but it all came to a head when Peter fell asleep in class. His friend Ned had woken him up after Tony asked him a question and the boy didn't respond, the look on his face as he realized what was going on made him throw all of his morals out the window. The sleepiness that clung to him made him look so soft and small, his brown hair messy and his face slightly flushed. That blush deepened immediately when he noticed Tony was staring at him expectantly and the way his eyes widened and he started stuttering out apologies really sealed the deal for Tony.

"Please stay behind after class, mister Parker." The words had left his mouth before he had the time to think about them, but it was hard to regret them when Peter forced out a quiet  _ "Yes, sir." _ before bowing his head and focusing on his text book. Oh, this was going to be so incredibly satisfying.

Time seemed to trickle by like thick syrup, and the remaining 25 minutes of class couldn't pass fast enough. He did his best to stay professional and pretend Peter didn't exist for the rest of those torturous minutes, focusing on teaching instead of all the filthy things he wanted to do to sweet, innocent Peter Parker.

The grating sound of the bell ringing had never sounded more like music to his ears, and as everyone packed up their stuff and left, Peter remained seated, fingers rhythmically tapping on his desk until the room was completely empty except for the two of them. Only then did he get up, slowly making his way towards Tony's desk like he was walking towards his doom.

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked up at the boy in front of him, assessing every inch of him just to watch him squirm slightly. "Not getting enough sleep, mister Parker?"

"I- uh... I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean... I just had to study for this really big test, and I had a bunch of other homework to do as well and I hadn't realized how late it had gotten last night... I'm really sorry." The words came out in a rush, accompanied by jerky hand gestures that betrayed exactly how nervous he was feeling. Tony almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I'm not sure you are," Tony replied, voice low and Peter faltered for a moment, Tony could practically hear his heart rate speed up tenfold.

"W-what-" Peter's voice cracked adorably and he coughed nervously before trying again, his face bright red. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean-" Tony got up from his chair, standing right in front of the much shorter teenager who swallowed thickly at their proximity. "-is that I don't think I can let you get out of this without punishment. You're a smart kid and I don't want this to happen again,"

"It won't happen again, sir," Peter promised, eyes wide, his lower lip trapped between white teeth.

"I believe you." Tony put a hand on Peter's shoulder just to see how he'd react to his touch, his thumb stroking along the bare skin above the collar of his cheesy science pun t-shirt. Peter's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he glanced over to where Tony's hand was resting, his lips parted just a little. "I just have to be sure, wouldn't you agree?" He moved his fingers until they were fully resting against Peter's neck, feeling his pulse go crazy beneath soft, pale skin.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good boy." It was fascinating to see how much of an effect those two simple words had on Peter, shivering slightly and his eyes fluttering shut. Tony had him right where he wanted him to be and it was so ridiculously easy to figure out what the boy wanted.

He moved away from Peter for a moment to lock the door and Peter's sigh of relief turned into a nervous gasp when he noticed the movement. "Mr. Stark-" Peter started, but Tony crowded him against the desk before he could finish his sentence. "M-mr. Stark, I don't-"

"You don't what?" He reached out and tipped Peter's chin up, forcing him to make eye contact.

"I don't understand," Peter replied quietly, his tongue coming out to nervously lick his lips and Tony's eyes tracked the motion.

"You don't?" Tony raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me in class, you're terrible at subtlety, sweetheart."

"O-oh my god." Peter looked absolutely mortified, that delicious blush spreading down to his neck. "I'm- You weren't meant to-" he stammered, hands firmly clutching the edge of the desk.

"Don't worry," Tony cut him off, "It's very cute, but as cute as it may be, it's not going to get you out of your punishment." Something must've shown on Tony's face, because Peter's hands grabbed the desk even tighter, enough force to make his knuckles turn white, and Tony was sure that if his hand hadn't been holding Peter's face he would've looked away immediately. "I think you should strip," he whispered, leaning in until his mouth was next to Peter's ear, and another shiver wracked the boy's body.

He took a step back to give Peter some space, watching him slowly remove trembling hands from their spot on the desk. The uncertainty of the movement did something to him, Peter's eyes cast towards the ground as he briefly toyed with the hem of his t-shirt. "Completely?" He refused to look at Tony as he spoke. Tony was definitely abusing his power in this situation, but the promise of having Peter bent over his desk made it very hard for him to care.

"Completely," he echoed, crossing his arms as he looked at Peter expectantly.

The shirt came off first, revealing miles of milky skin covered in goosebumps and Tony raked his eyes over Peter's torso eagerly. He was everything Tony had expected and more. With nervous hands Peter started folding the garment, most likely to stall for time, but Tony decided to let him, following the play of muscles across his back as he put the shirt away.

Next he toed off his shoes, gently nudging them out of the way with his foot. Tony's fingers itched to just force those pants down himself, but there was something very satisfying about Peter exposing himself for Tony all by himself. "Hurry up, kid, I don't have all day," Tony commented impatiently and that seemed to spur the boy on a little, hands flying towards his belt and quickly undoing it.

The way his hands were shaking almost violently definitely slowed him down a lot, but soon the belt was off and his jeans were pushed down to his ankles, leaving Peter in just his underwear. The jeans were folded as well and placed on top of the shirt, shaking hands finally,   _ finally,  _ edging towards the waistband of his boxers.

"Those, too, sweetheart." Peter looked up at him briefly, their eyes meeting for just a moment before quickly looking away again and slowly, far too slowly, pushing his underwear down his thighs and  _ oh. _

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing." Tony knew his grin was bleeding into his voice and he made no secret of exactly where he was looking. Peter's face was bright red and he seemed to struggle between wanting to cover his face and his crotch at the same time. Eventually he settled for holding his hands in front of his crotch and keeping his eyes focused firmly on the floor, every muscle tense and on edge. "Does that embarrass you, Peter? When I tell you how cute your little cock is? How pretty?" Tony asked, grabbing both of the boy's skinny wrists in one hand and yanking his arms above his head. Peter stared at him in shock, his pink lips parted as he froze completely.

" _ Yes _ ," Peter whispered, so quietly Tony could barely even hear it, but the confession sent heat soaring through his veins and in an instant he turned Peter around and forced him to bend over the desk, his back arched beautifully, pushing his perfect ass out.

He delivered one teasing slap to the pale flesh, and Peter let out a startled gasp, hiding his face in his elbow. "Do you think using a ruler would be too cliche?" He asked, rubbing a hand over the pink mark he had left on his flawless skin.

"Sir, please," Peter begged, trying to move away from his touch, but unable to move more than an inch.

"Do you even know what you're begging for?" That seemed to strike a nerve and Peter froze. The very fact that Peter had willingly stripped down instead of unlocking the door and getting the hell out gave Tony a pretty good idea of how Peter was feeling. "Exactly." Tony leaned over Peter's body and scraped his teeth across the back of the boy's neck. "Now be good for me, okay?" All Peter could do was nod.

Tony moved back again and rummaged through one of his drawers until he found what he was looking for, a smooth wooden ruler resting in the palm of his hand. Yeah, it was a cliche, something straight out of some cheesy porn, but the way Peter flinched when he glanced over at what Tony was holding definitely made it worth it.

He positioned himself behind Peter, one hand between the boy's shoulder blades to keep him still, and brought the ruler down onto Peter's ass, not hard enough to bruise, but definitely hard enough that Peter would feel it. A quiet groan was forced from the boy's mouth and Tony grinned.

"How many do you think would suffice?" Tony asked, teasingly stroking the ruler over tender skin.

"I-I don't kno-ah!" He interrupted Peter with another hit, Peter's fingers scrambling for purchase against the smooth surface of the desk.

"I'll go easy on you this time," he said casually, the implications of a next time weighing heavy on the words and Peter had to have realized it, too.

Tony proceeded to deliver blow after blow on Peter's ass, watching pale skin turn to pink then red, every hit marking him with another stripe, marking him as  _ Tony's.  _ He'd never intended to get this possessive over the boy, but the way he looked, bent over his desk and gasping so sweetly, made Tony want to lock him away from everyone else, so he could be the only one to see him like this.

Peter squirmed beneath him, gasping and whimpering, trying to get away from the overwhelming sensation, away from the constant torrent of pain raining down on him and Tony couldn't resist touching himself through his pants. Every moan and whimper shot sharp spikes of arousal up his spine and Tony almost lost it entirely when Peter let out an honest to god sob. It was clearly stifled, trying to remain silent despite how obviously he wanted to cry out.

He had promised to go easy on Peter, but that noise broke something in him, and before he knew it he had one hand fisted in Peter's hair, pulling his head back so he could watch him cry with every blow. Tears started streaming down his face and his breath hiccupped with every inhale. He was so unbelievably pretty.

Tony dropped the ruler to the floor and turned Peter around again, lifting him up so he was sitting on the desk. Peter let out a broken sob when he was forced to sit down on the hard surface. Tony covered Peter's mouth with his hand. "Shhh, be quiet, sweetheart." Peter sniffled quietly behind the hand, hiccuping weakly. "Good boy," Tony praised and Peter's eyes fluttered shut.

One look between Peter's legs confirmed exactly what Tony was thinking, his little, pink cock hard and leaking and it had to be the most precious sight Tony had ever seen. Peter was getting off on this just as much as Tony was.

"God... look at you... You need this so badly, don't you?" Tony ran a hand down Peter's flushed chest, wrapping his fingers around Peter's wet cock, stroking him slowly.

"S-sir," Peter whined, squirming to get some of the weight off his bruised ass, hands tightening around the edge of the desk again. His back arched, torn between wanting to push into Tony's hand and moving away from the painful sensation.

"I really shouldn't be rewarding you," Tony commented casually and pulled his hand away again, the desperate whimper that spilled from Peter's lips was absolutely worth it.  "Get on your knees."

Peter hesitated for a long moment, before getting off the desk and dropping to his knees. His hands rested on his thighs and he made such a pretty image that for a moment Tony was tempted to take a picture of the boy, but decided against it last minute.

"Ever sucked cock before, sweetheart?" Tony sat down in his chair in front of Peter, running a hand through his messy brown hair. Peter shook his head. "Are you a virgin?" He asked bluntly and Peter kept his eyes cast down as he nodded. "Oh, you're just perfect. One day I'm going to fuck that tight little hole until you're screaming." He stroked his thumb over Peter's cheeks, wiping away tears. Peter sniffled again.

Tony unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, noting the way Peter's eyes widened as he did and he almost laughed at the boy's endearing innocence.

"Open up, baby boy." He threaded his hand into Peter's hair again and pulled him closer. Peter opened his mouth obediently, pink tongue just barely peeking out. It was a sinful sight, Peter on his knees in front of him, and Tony could no longer resist. Slowly he pushed the head of his dick into Peter's hot, inviting mouth.

As soon as he felt Peter's tongue swirl around him he knew he wasn't going to last long, any chance of that had already disappeared the moment he had Peter naked. The kid did something to him, and as he forced him to take more of his dick Peter let out the most gorgeous choked off noise. He sounded vaguely distressed, but Tony just soothed him by gently stroking his hair.

"You're doing great, baby." That seemed to calm Peter down a little and he sucked experimentally, causing Tony to bite back a quiet groan. "That's right, fuck, keep doing that." Peter took his comment to heart and slowly got more comfortable with having a dick in his mouth, bobbing his head a little nervously, but so damn good. Tony had to resist the urge to just tighten his hold on Peter's hair and force him to take his dick down his throat, Peter was already tearing up a little though and Tony didn't want to push him too far just yet.

They'd barely even started and Tony already felt his resolve slipping away dangerously fast, every swipe of the kids tongue bringing him closer to the edge, every muffled groan going straight to his dick. Peter was sucking him off like he was getting paid, looking up at Tony through his tear stained lashes, and Tony had to pull the boy away, wanting to cum all over his pretty face.

Peter let out a confused noise, but quickly got the gist of things when Tony started stroking himself. He opened his mouth slightly and closed his eyes and that was it, Tony was done for, his orgasm shaking his bones and whiting out his vision, cum splattering on Peter's cheeks, staining his skin white. He removed his hand from Peter's hair and bit down on his fist to hold back the moan that was torn from his throat.

When he finally managed to regain his senses he looked down at Peter again and he felt his dick twitch painfully.

Peter looked absolutely gorgeous, Tony's cum dripping down his blushing face, tears filling his eyes, threatening to fall, his lips red and swollen. He was every one of Tony's wet dreams wrapped up in a single person and it was almost too much to bear. He was so enraptured by Peter's pretty face that he didn't even notice slender fingers snaking down and wrapping around his cock.

"I don't think so," Tony said firmly and Peter startled, immediately jerking his hand away. "You want to cum?" He reached out to tip Peter's chin up.

"Please?" Peter pleaded, his voice rough and broken.

"You have been very good, I think you deserve it..." Tony trailed off slightly and he could tell that Peter knew there was a catch, he was a smart kid after all. "But you can't touch yourself," he continued, revelling in the confusion that crossed Peter's delicate features. "C'mon, use that big brain of yours."

Peter thought for a few moments, before something finally seemed to click and he looked up at Tony with unsure eyes as he shuffled closer to Tony, his knees bracketing Tony's leg.

"Good boy, keep going." Peter closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh as he started grinding against Tony's leg, the head of his dick catching on the fabric of Tony's pants and it was absolutely intoxicating to watch. Peter's head was tipped back, pleasure fighting with the humiliation of getting himself off against his teacher's leg like a needy little puppy. The frantic roll of his hips was almost hypnotizing, Peter's breathing speeding up with every second that passed, beautiful cries and whimpers falling from his lips.

It was barely enough and Tony could tell, Peter seemed to be getting increasingly more frustrated and embarrassed and as much as he wanted to see Peter cum, see that blissed out look on his face as he was pushed over the edge, he thought it would be even more fun to deny him that.

So, when he felt Peter was almost there, he ordered him to stop, pulling his leg away from where Peter wanted it the most and the boy genuinely looked like he was going to cry again, lower lip wobbling slightly.

"Sorry, kid, you're taking an awfully long time and I have other things to do today." Tony got up, looking down at Peter who was still on his knees, legs spread enticingly. "C'mon, get up and get dressed, I'm sure you have homework or something." He handed Peter a tissue to clean his face and Peter accepted it with a shaking hand, slowly getting up from his place on the floor, looking absolutely, perfectly ruined.

Tony watched as Peter cleaned himself and got dressed, tucking his almost painfully hard cock into his underwear.

The boy didn't speak to him as he made his way to the exit of the room, but Tony grabbed his wrist before he could leave, pulling his shaking body close.

Their faces were mere inches apart and Peter shivered slightly. "I'll see you after class again tomorrow." It wasn't a question, Peter knew that, too.

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy." And with that Tony let him go and Peter left the classroom, but he'd be back tomorrow and Tony couldn't wait.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i will Most Likely write more of this, because I want to
> 
> please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> also! I have a tumblr @commandernova so if you have any prompts or requests or ~something~ feel free to send em to me over there!


End file.
